As the Internet develops, people have ever higher security requirements for files on the Internet. At present, the majority of file checking systems (e.g., anti-virus systems) performs detection of malware by comparing files against signatures of known malware and potentially deleting identified malware.
However, file checking systems that make use of signature-based file checking are not very effective as soon as a virus file changes slightly or when faced with the latest viruses.